1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to telecommunication systems and techniques for transmitting data across a telecommunication channel.
2. Background Art
Since the advent of satellite communications, a recurring problem that continues to challenge the industry are Radio Frequency (RF) carriers transmitting on satellites and frequencies in transponders to which they are not assigned. As more satellites enter service and the geostationary arc fills, the problem becomes more acute as two degree spacing of the satellites becomes the norm. Improper operation and transmission of carriers is primarily due to human error and can result in service disruptions due to interference with the correctly assigned carriers.
Currently, the majority of satellites do have beacons for alignment, however, these beacons typically comprise an unmodulated carrier that provides no information about the repeating relay other than its center frequency.